Tell her,tell me
by emerald.swan
Summary: Rose hates secrets, so when Scorpius and Albus keep talking behind her back she decides to take matters into her own hands. Rose/ Scorpius. R


**This is my first time writing a Rose/ Scorpius fanfic! I usually stick to dramione but i thought i'd give this a try! I should be updating my other story but i had this already written so i decided to post it!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

Albus and Scorpius were sitting on the Slytherin table during breakfast, whispering to each other once again. This was not much appreciated by Rose who had come over to their table just to be ignored. She glared their way and kept on eating her toast, looking around for someone to talk to. That was kind of hard since she was not exactly popular among the Slytherins. They only tolerated her because her two best friends were their kind. Lily hadn't arrived yet, so Rose sighed and went back to glaring at Scorpious and her cousin.

This whole "secretive mode" was getting irritating. It had been going on for over two months now. Rose hated secrets. She hated them all the more when she was not the one they were being confided to.

Losing her patience, Rose whacked the back of Scorpius' head.

"Will you two stop that?" she asked.

"Stop what?" asked Scorpius using his innocent face. That face did not work on her though. She had come across it way too many times, on multiple occasions, in most of which Scorpious was certainly not the innocent one

"Talking behind my back!" complained Rose.

"We were technically talking right next to you, but..."

"Don't play smart with me Albus!" sneered Rose.

"If you two are about to have one of those family fights, I believe I have to leave." said Scorpius, aware that Rose and Albus fighting was not good news. It didn't happen often. But when it did you had to look for a shield.

"Don't bother. I am leaving" said Rose and turned to leave. Not having made three steps she turned around and glared at them.

"I will find out what you two are hiding. Mark my words!" She threatened. While she was walking away she heard Albus talking to Scorpius.

"Maybe you should just tell her already!"

Rose did not get to hear Scorpius' reply, since she was now a good distance away from them. She now knew that it had something to do with her! She would not have to wait long in order to find out.

When Scorpius entered the Slytherin common room that evening it was packed. He turned towards the boy's dormitories but was stopped by someone calling out his name.

"Scorpius wait up!" came his best friend's voice. He turned around to see Albus approaching him. That was odd. He would have sworn that Albus was in the library. He had told Scorpius himself that he would probably stay there until late, since he had to finish the potions essay, which was due to Tuesday. He must have finished it early.

"Hey. How come you are done so early? I thought that essay would take a while." asked Scorpius as soon as Albus was close enough.

"Umm...Rose helped me out." Said Albus, opening the door to the boy's dormitories.

"Well, that was nice of her." Commented Scorpius and sat down on his bed.

"Right." Said Albus. "Talking about how nice she is, why don't you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" asked Scorpius.

"You know what!" said Albus looking at him pointedly.

"We've talked about this. I just can't tell her!" sighed Scorpius.

"Why not?"

"Cause it would be weird!"

"I think that she would understand!" said Albus.

"What if the feeling is not mutual?"

Albus nearly chocked." What?"

"Are you okay, mate?" asked Scorpius, eyeing his best friend curiously.

"Perfectly fine!" replied Albus a bit too quickly. "You should still tell her!" He said, his voice coming out kind of upset, and glanced at a nearby clock. His eyes widened.

"So, you are saying that I should just stand in front of Rose and tell her that I like her?" asked Scorpius, giving Albus the "I think you are out of your mind" look.

Albus turned the other way and approached the door. "Sure why not do that?" he asked nervously, his voice higher that normal.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Scorpius.

"I forgot my quill in the library!" said Albus and made a run for the door. That is when Scorpious noticed the hair at the back of his head turning red, and his figure shrinking. The so called Albus had his hand on the door knob, when he or maybe we should say she, heard Scorpius telling her to stop.

"Rose Weasley, turn around this instant!" he ordered , his voice serious.

Rose turned around slowly, expecting to get yelled at. She looked up, locking eyes with the blonde Slytherin. His eyes were cold, but there was a hint of amusement in them, which made her relax a bit. She was not in serious trouble.

"How on earth did you just pull that of?" he asked, practically whispering.

Rose hesitated for a moment but answered eventually. "Well, you know how I hate secrets. I decided to take the matter into my own hands. Preparing the polyjuice potion was the only tricky part, really. My mother had done it when she was a second year, so I figured I would be able to do it too, being a fifth year and all. I have been brewing it for a month now, Neville helped me get the ingredients that were hard to find. He didn't ask many questions, even though I am pretty sure he understood what I was up to. The potion has been ready since yesterday." Scorpius didn't interrupt her, so she kept on going.

"Albus is still in the library. I didn't have to do anything about him, which made things way easier. The only thing left was to figure out the password to the Slytherin common room. I was lucky, that Nott girl, was standing outside, so all I had to do was to pretend I had forgotten the password and ask her for it. I doubt she even heard a word I said. He was too busy drooling over me, I mean Albus. His effect on girls is ridiculous. No that you fall behind." She said, and realizing that she should probably stop there , looked at Scorpius once again in order to examine his reaction.

He just stood there looking like he was hit by a lightning bolt.

"That was so….so Slytherin of you!" he finally choked out, looking surprised.

Rose smirked. "Well, having both my cousin and my boyfriend in Slytherin, it is kind of hard not to be effected." She said , now grinning.

Scorpius' eyes widened. "You are dating a Slytherin?" he asked, his expression becoming hard.

"Who is he?"

Rose smirked. " I am not sure you know him." She said.

"I probably do." Bitterness was evident in his voice.

"Let's see. He is blonde, striking handsome, and completely oblivious." Answered Rose. "His name starts with an 'S' "

"I am the only person that fits your description whose name starts with an 'S'. Well except from the oblivious part." said Scorpius. He furrowed his eyes trying to figure out who Rose's boyfriend was. That is when it hit him.

"Are you saying that.. we are now dating?" Scorpius asked ,a smirk making its way to his lips.

"And you didn't even have to tell me!" smiled Rose and stood on her pip toes in order to kiss him.

Rose had exited the room, before Scorpius had the chance to fully understand what had happened.

He was still grinning goofily, when Albus entered the boy's dormitories.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"You have no idea!" replied Scorpius.

**There you have it! Let me know what you think of it! Liked it? Disliked it? Should i write another Rose/ Scorpius story? All important questions! (lol)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
